Siete días
by gatito LOL
Summary: Se dice que en siete días no cambia mucho a no ser que estés enamorado, tengas la ayuda de tus mejores amigos, te arriesgues a declararte o algo así intentes mantenerlo en secreto, una amenaza combinada con el pasado aparezca. Bya/Ran una inusual pero divertida pareja y otras parejas cap 6 up! Advertencia: OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Siete días**

**Capitulo 1 La noticia y el cambio**

POV general

Todo parecía estar normal en el sexto escuadrón del Seretei, hasta que esa noticia llegó: se decía que en serio capitán Kuchiki Byakuya estaba actuando muy distinto a su tranquilo comportamiento; se le veía de mal humor sin alguna explicación razonable, estaba bastante ansioso sin haber ningún problema además se le notaba bastante estresado. Esto obviamente tenía muy preocupados a su fiel teniente Abarai Renji, a su hermana menor Rukia Kuchiki, pero dejaba a cierta persona de cabello anaranjado a quien Rukia molestaba constantemente, pero cuando por un tiempo no se pudieron ver se dio cuenta que lo amaba y nos referimos a Kurosaki Ichigo que se encontraba bastante extrañado por el comportamiento del serio capitán que naturalmente despertó su curiosidad.

Desde que Ichigo había perdido y vuelto a recuperar sus poderes muchas cosas eran distintas pues habían cambiado: Rukia se había convertido en teniente del decimotercer escuadrón cuyo capitán a cargo es el amable Ukitake Jushiro. Por lo mismo de que se había convertido en teniente, su hermano Byakuya se había preocupado por su seguridad, pero su orgullo Kuchiki le impedía demostrarlo, así que le había pedido a su compañero capitán que la cuidara; con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Al principio se pensó que solo eran sobre los asuntos del Seretei, aunque todo cambio cuando por los pasillos del decimotercer escuadrón se escucharon dos risas una de ellas fue fácil de reconocer era de su taichou Ukitake pero la segunda era al parecer de Kuchiki taichou y tenían razón. Todos se quedaron impresionados incluso el comandante en jefe Yamamoto-san ya que en solos nulas ocasiones se había escuchado su risa en un tono bajo, pero esa fue distinta no era disimulada, era sin importarle que o quien lo escuchara, poco a poco esto se fue haciendo costumbre ya que eran constantes las visitas de los capitanes a al escuadrón del otro. Tiempo después se les unió a las visitas el capitán de octavo escuadrón Shunsui Kyoraku. Pero había una regla entre los tres no le podían decir a nadie ni a sus tenientes de lo que habían hablado a no ser que se decidiera que se podía informarles de la situación discutida


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola antes que nada una disculpa por olvidar el disclamer pero como dije es mi primer fic y si están leyendo esto les digo que ellos dos no son la única pareja hay muchas más y entre ellas obviamente ichiruki las demás no se las diré hasta que sea el momento o aparezcan aquí**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite-san**

**Capitulo 2: Y así todo empezó**

-Ukitake, no entiendo por que hay tanto escándalo con Byakuya- dijo Shunsui caminando junto a uno de sus mejores amigos acompañados obviamente por sus tenientes Rukia y Nanao por los pasillos del octavo escuadrón

-Recuerda que normalmente no se comporta así, solo cuando hay algo que verdaderamente lo preocupe o moleste- comento Ukitake en su tranquilo tono

-¿Ukitake taichou, por que usted y Kyoraku taichou no están preocupados por el comportamiento de nii-sama?- pregunto la ojivioleta en un tono algo preocupado

-Rukia, ya puedes llamarme Shunsui no me gustan las formalidades, además no estamos preocupados por que sabemos la razón verdad Ukitake- contesto el capitán de florida bata guiñándole un ojo a su compañero capitán

-Entonces capitán ¿cual es la razón por que Kuchiki taichou este así?- dijo Nanao acomodándose los lentes

-Te lo diré, solo si reconoces que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi y aceptas salir en una cita conmigo mi nanao-chan- respondió el capitán dejando algo preocupado a su amigo Ukitake

-¿En serio lo dice?- dijo una Rukia en tono curioso, en ese momento Nanao golpeo a su capitán en la cabeza con el libro que siempre trae

-¡Auch!-dijo Shunsui recuperándose del golpe en la cabeza

-¡¿Cómo cree que le voy a decir eso, si usted ni siquiera me gusta!?- dijo algo sonrojada por la respuesta a su pregunta ya que el capitán tenia razón lo amaba pero temía que solo estuviera bromeando

-nanao-chan por que siempre eres mala conmigo- dijo su capitán en su tono meloso

-Bueno Rukia no hay nada de que preocuparse, Byakuya estará bien te lo aseguro- dijo Ukitake aunque sabia que no todo era verdad

-Gracias taichou ahora me podré sentir más aliviada con su apoyo- internamente Rukia agradeció que su hermano y su capitán fueran tan buenos amigos

-Y bueno Rukia ¿el capitán Kuchiki ya sabe lo que hay entre Ichigo y tu?- pregunto Nanao cambiando de tema

-No todavía no se lo decimos, pero aun no se como reaccionara- respondió la ojivioleta

-Bueno, creo que seria mejor que se lo dijeran antes que se enterara por otros shinigamis- dijo el capitán amante del sake y fiel enamorado de Nanao

-Shunsui tienes razón seria peor que se enterara por otras personas- comento Ukitake

-Mejor ve junto a Ichigo y díganselo- dijo Nanao, Rukia sabia que los tres tenían la razón seria peor si Byakuya se enterara por otras personas y lo más seguro Ichigo saldría lastimado

-Si, se lo diré pasado mañana, hoy le diré a Ichigo que hay que ver la forma de decírselo- comento una más tranquila pero nerviosa Rukia

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a una junta de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, nos vemos al rato taichous- dijo Nanao alejándose junto a Rukia

-Nos vemos al rato mi nanao-chan… Te amo- comento Shunsui, lo ultimo en tono bajo para que no fuera escuchado

-Oye Ukitake hay que ir a ver a Byakuya ¿seguirá así por ella?-

-No lo se, pero hay que ir a ver por que esta así- Y los dos partieron al sexto escuadrón con un shumpo

**Espero que les este gustando dejen sus reniews creo que así se escribe no lo se y como estoy empezando díganme sobre que parejas les gustaría que hiciera otro fic y de que genero por el momento yaoi y yuri no por que estoy comenzando, mi segundo fic será de Ichiruki por que me lo pidió mi sempai **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa, primero una disculpa por tardar en subir este capitulo pero no lo subí por una razón: TAREA si los graciosos que se engolosinan.**

**Cambiando de tema gracias por el reniew Gabriela y creo que lo volví a escribir mal mejor lo dejare en comentario así que creo que sea capaz de acabarse el sake y hasta reemplazarlo con agua, además desde aquí les digo cursiva es pensamiento, el flashback se indicara y Byakuya solo se comportara un poco o bastante distinto con sus amigos el resto del tiempo será el siempre serio capitán Kuchiki que conocemos a excepción de este capitulo pues hoy parecerá que se le safo un tornillo por un rato ya verán a que me refiero pero hay una razón para eso….. Na no les diré ****XD**** ojala y que les guste**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo **

**Capitulo 3: "Una junta", un suceso y una conversación "privada"**

Rukia y Nanao llegaron a la junta cuando apenas comenzaba, esta junta de la asociación de las mujeres shinigamis solo asistían 10 personas contándolas a ellas dos por que se trataban asuntos de "gran importancia" para ser mas exactos ahí estaban reunidas: Yachiru, Nemu, Matsumoto, Momo, Sui-Feng, Unohana, Isane, Yoruichi, Rukia y Nanao y comenzó la junta

**-**Verán las hemos llamado como cada semana para resolver asuntos de gran "importancia"- dijo Unohana refiriéndose a los chismes del Seretei – Bueno comencemos, Yachiru empieza-

-mmmm, a si dice Ken-chan que a que hora te ve para su cita- dijo la risueña niña, pero olvido que se lo debía decir en privado grave error

-entonces Unohana ¿sales con Zaraki?- pregunto una Yoruichi con sonrisa picara

-a caso ya volvieron a ser pareja- comento Sui-Feng tratando de no reírse de cómo se sonrojaba Unohana

-Etto… Nanao ¿ya te besó shunsui?..._ojala funcione_- dijo Unohana en un intento de salvarse y funciono

-¿Nanao te sientes bien pareces un tomate?- pregunto momo

-cierto tu si que estas loca por el y aún no se lo has dicho- comento Nemu, en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que Matsumoto no había dicho nada al igual que Rukia pero ella estaba preocupada por su hermano- ¿_Qué tendra nii-sama? Lleva varios días así me esta preocupando cada vez más- _mientras que Isane estaba en shock –_No puede ser que mi dulce taichou otra vez este saliendo con Zaraki Kenpachi-_

-Ran-chan ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Momo un poco preocupada

-Si, solo estaba recordando lo que paso la semana pasada- contesto en un tono algo soñador – _O, no bebí de haberlo dicho mierda-_

-Oye y que paso la semana pasada- dijo Yoruichi en tono curiosamente pervertido

-Se los contare…._ya no me queda más remedio-_

**Flashback**

**-Vaya, hoy el capi Shiro se creyó mi excusa que me habían llamado del quinto escuadrón, no se de que se enojara más de que le haya mentido o que se entere que lo llamo Shiro a sus espaldas- dijo matsumoto mientras caminaba hacia el Rungokai, pasaba por el sexto escuadrón cuando vio que una pared del escuadrón explotaba y salía Renji volando estrellándose con el quinto escuadrón **

**- ¿¡Capitán!? Por que hizo eso – le decía un shinigami que pasaba a Byakuya grave error pues el capitán lo saco volando con su zampaktou directo al cuarto escuadrón**

**- ¡BYAKUYA QUE TE PASA!- dijo molesto un peli naranja ya que la bomba Renji se había estrellado con su escuadrón y por poco lo golpea**

**- Kurosaki no te entrometas esto es entre Renji y yo-**

**-Que fue lo que te hizo-**

**-Ordeno mal el papeleo-**

**-Pero capitán usted me dijo que lo ordenara así- dijo un golpeado Renji que se levantaba de los escombros causados con su cuerpo**

**-No me respondas Abarai-**

**-Déjalo en paz Byakuya-**

**- ¿Quieres ocupar su lugar Kurosaki?- **

**-Ichigo no es buena idea- **

**-No te preocupes Renji, haré que se le bajen los sumos al estirado de Byakuya-**

**- Muy bien Kurosaki entonces prepárate BANKAI-**

**-¡Matsumoto que haces aquí!- dijo Renji **

**-Solo pasaba cuando comenzó todo esto-**

**-Ay que irnos antes que se ponga peor y lleguen los demás capitanes…¿Matsumoto?- comento Renji antes de darse cuenta que estaba solo **

**- Uff ¿Qué le habrá pasado al capitán Kuchiki para que se ponga así?- dijo Matsumoto cuando ya estaba en el Rungokai –**_**Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue que me adentre en el bosque de solo pensar que cara pondrá Rukia de saber que su novio y su hermano se pelearon por Renji reconozco este lugar …. **_**es aquí**__**donde conocí a Gin todavía no puedo creer que nos hubiera traicionado y que no me dijera nada si se suponía que éramos los mejores amigos- terminando de decir esto se recargo en un árbol y se dispuso a llorar**

**Fin del flahsback**

-Y después que paso- dijo Yachiru

-Bueno después me quede dormida y desperté cuando sentí que alguien me besaba suavemente y se iba cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba en la oficina del capitán- respondió sonrojándose notablemente – Pero después llego en capitán y me dijo: ¡Matsumoto donde has estado llevo horas buscándote para que termines tu papeleo!- bufo

-Entonces a Matsumoto le gusto el beso del extraño que la llevo a su escuadrón ¿no?- comento Unohana

- ¿Pero quien habrá sido?- dijo ya salida del shock Isane

- Debió usar un shumpo para que no lo vieran- comento Sui-Feng

-Pero solo pocos shinigamis saben usarlo y aun hay menos que sean lo suficientemente rápidos para no ser vistos- respondió Nemu

-Oye momo cuando le dirás a Toshiro taichou que lo amas- dijo Matsumoto para librarse de la creciente presión

-¡Ya te dije que el no me gusta!-

-Aja, así que momo ¿ya se han besado?-pregunta que siguió con una sonrisa picara y así siguió la "junta"


	4. Chapter 4

**Como parte de la disculpa subí dos capítulos por haberlos hecho esperar tanto **

**Conciencia: claro lo dices así de fácil tú que no esperas tanto para leer fics**

**Vas a volver a molestar además yo he esperado más tiempo y sigo esperando a que actualicen otro fic así que ¿te callas?**

**Conciencia: no además debes escucharme por que soy tu conciencia**

**Aja y recuerdas todas las veces que me metiste en problemas**

**Conciencia: nop menciona tan solo una**

**(dos horas después….)**

**Y esa es la ultima**

**Conciencia: resentida…**

**Ya olvida eso y vete en que seguía…. Si les gusto lo que le hice hacer a Bya-kun hay más y los otros no se salvan jejejeje**

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo a mi me pertenece solo la historia que van a leer **

**Capitulo 4: Una plática "privada"**

Mientras seguía la "junta" dos capitanes más específicamente Ukitake y Shunsui llegaban al sexto escuadrón perteneciente a su amigo Byakuya

-Abarai, nos puedes decir donde esta Byakuya- dijo Ukitake

-Por aquí, no quiere que nadie entre así que tengan cuidado- respondió el preocupado teniente

-No te preocupes no nos pasara nada- comento el capitán del octavo escuadrón

-Pero será mejor que no entres con nosotros- sentencio Ukitake

-Entendido, buena suerte- dijo Renji alejándose

-Bueno Shunsui toca la puerta-

-Bueno- dijo acercándose a la puerta

Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina las cosas no iban mejor algunas cosas habían sido destruidas por la liberación de cierta zampaktou que estaba en el mundo interno de su compañero discutiendo con el

-Byakuya entiende ella todavía no sabe que fuiste tu-

-Tal vez pero ya quiero que sepa que la amo-

-Pero por que no se lo dices; todos se están preocupando por tu comportamiento, además si sigues así le darás más poder a tu holow y tomara mi lugar-

-Lo se pero sabes que dicen que esta saliendo con el y me molesta-

-Querrás decir que tienes celos pero que derecho tienes tú, si nunca le has demostrado que te importa además no creo que estén saliendo-

-Creo que tienes razón, pero no podría haber nada entre ella y yo-

-Si puede haber algo entre ustedes dos, pero tu orgullo no te lo permite entiéndelo-

-Pero es el apellido Kuchiki el que esta en riesgo-

-Tienes razón…. Pero que vale más para ti ¡¿Tu orgullo o tu amor por ella?!- dijo ya molesta senbonzakura

-Tienes razón ella es más importante para mi, pero no puedo ser tan obvio eso seria vergonzoso-

-En eso tienes razón no podrás ser tan obvio, necesitaras ayuda ¿Pero a quien se lo pedirás?-

-Solo hay dos personas que me podrían ayudar-

-Seguramente serán tus mejores amigos ¿no?- dijo más relajada

-Si solo ellos lo sabrán-

-¿Pero no crees que deberías decírselo a Rukia-san?-

-Si, pero no se como lo tomara además recuerda que no soy muy afectuoso con ella-

-Deberás ser más expresivo para no ser tan obvio-

-Tienes razón, pero sigo molesto-

-Querrás decir celoso ¿no?-

-Que no son celos entiéndelo-

-A si y yo soy un duvalin ¿no?

-Mejor me voy seguramente ya debieron llegar Shunsui y Ukitake-

-Suerte…¡Celoso!-le grito senbonzakura cuando Byakuya salía de su mundo interior

-Argg cuando la vuelva a ver me las pagara-

-Byakuya somos nosotros abre- dijo Shunsui tocando por décimo cuarta vez la puerta

-Esta abierto pasen-

-Pero que paso aquí- dijeron los capitanes que tocaban la puerta

-Discutí con senbonzakura- respondió tranquilo

-Se puede saber sobre que- dijo shunsui

-Por lo que hice la semana pasada-

-Hablas de tu pequeño enfrentamiento con Ichigo- comento Ukitake

-No de lo que sucedió después, todo pasó así-

**Flashback**

**Después del pequeño incidente de Byakuya e Ichigo se encontraban los demás capitanes en la búsqueda del Kuchiki ya que se había ido despues de noquear al peli naranja a un lugar más alejado de la zona de guerra y volvió a empezar a discutir del mismo tema que llevaba rato molestándolo y que causo todo**

**-No puedo creer que tenga pareja y más el, que no se da cuenta que es igual al otro que le rompió el corazón- dijo el capitán muy molesto**

**-Byakuya será mejor que vayas a dar un paseo al Rungokai para relajarte o quieres que pase otro incidente como el de hace unas horas- le comentó senbonzakura**

**-Si tienes razón, no puedo trabajar en este estado- y partió con un shumpo**

**-Bueno ya que estamos aquí, será mejor que nadie nos vea o les parecerá muy extraño- le dijo su zampaktou**

**-Si, mejor vayamos al bosque dice Rukia que ahí hay unos hermoso cerezos plantados- comento Byakuya dirigiéndose hacia el bosque al llegar donde estaban los cerezos se llevo una sorpresa**

**-Oye Byakuya acaso no es….-**

**-Si lo es- dijo esto acercándose a ella – Parece que ha llorado bastante ha de haber recordado a Ichimaru-**

**-Al parecer tienes razón, pero parece que va a llover mejor despiértala para irnos-**

**-No, la dejare dormir tengo una idea mejor- dicho esto el capitán se dispuso a cargarla y volver a partir con un shumpo**

**-Será mejor que nadie te vea, además a donde la llevaras-**

**-A su escuadrón, para ser más exactos a la oficina del capitán Hitsugaya-**

**-¿No recuerdas donde queda senbonzakura?-**

**-Recuerda que es la última habitación del lado izquierdo del décimo escuadrón-**

**-Cierto, es ahí ¿no?-**

**-Si vamos antes de que alguien te vea- después el capitán entro a la oficina y la recostó en el sillón donde habitualmente dormía la shinigami en horas de trabajo**

**-Se ve…. Hermosa- dijo el capitán sonrojándose ligeramente**

**-Que esperas hay que irnos o quieres que nos vean- le recordó senbonzakura**

**-Tienes razón….pero antes- dijo el capitán después se empezó a acercarse hasta que la beso suavemente antes de partir con un shumpo **

**Fin del flashback**

-O entonces besaste a mat…- Ukitake le tapo la boca a Shunsui por que iba a decir el nombre en voz alta

-¿Y ustedes como saben que es ella?- dijo Byakuya sonrojándose ligeramente

-Byakuya te conocemos bien- contesto Ukitake

-Además nos dimos cuenta que te ponías celoso- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Shunsui

-¡Que no son celos!- respondió sonrojándose

- Aja y a Shunsui no le gusta el sake- dijo el capitán de cabello blanco

-Bueno, tal vez estoy un poco celoso- bufo Byakuya

-Y cuando pensabas contárnoslo- comento shunsui

-Hoy mismo, pero necesitare su ayuda-

-¿Nuestra ayuda para que?- dijeron los dos capitanes

-Quiero demostrarle a ella que la amo, pero no puedo hacerlo en persona sería demasiado obvio y vergonzoso-

-Esta bien te ayudaremos, pero con una condición- dijo Ukitake

-¿Cuál?- dijo el capitán Kuchiki

-Qué sea en menos de siete días y que tu te le declares- respondió Kyoraku

-No lo se ….._no te preocupes Byakuya tendrás su ayuda ¿Qué podría salir mal? Senbonzakura tienes razón_... acepto el trato-

-Bueno tenemos que comenzar primero con un shinigami que te ayude- dijo Shunsui

-¿Ayudarme a que?- pregunto Byakuya

-A mandarle presentes "anónimos" para ocultar que son de tu parte ¿Qué les parece el teniente Abarai? O quizá Rukia ya que pertenecen a nuestros escuadrones- dijo Ukitake

-No creo que sea buena idea, recuerda que ellos no tiene un shumpo veloz pero tiene que pertenecer a uno de nuestros escuadrones- dijo Kyoraku

-Entonces debería se un tercer al mando ¿no?- Comento el Kuchiki

-Shunsui tu tercer al mando no es Máximo Kinaru- comento Ukitake

-¿Te refieres a Max?, si claro-

-El tiene un shumpo muy veloz ¿no es así Shunsui?- dijo Byakuya

-Si una vez me robo mis galletas-respondió Shunsui y entonces un aura depresiva lo rodea y agacha la cabeza y a los otros dos capitanes se le forma una gotita

-¿Crees que nos quiera ayudar?- dijo Byakuya

-Claro que los ayudare seria un gran honor en ayudar al capitán Kuchiki- dijo entrando por la ventana

-¡¿Desde cuando estas aquí!?- dijeron los tres capitanes al mismo tiempo

-Llevo varios días observando al capitán sabia que había una buena razón y la hay- dijo Max haciendo un reverencia ante los tres capitanes

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras en el plan?- Pregunto Ukitake

-Si seria un honor-

-Y por donde empezamos Byakuya- le dijo Shunsui

-No lo se, primero tendré que decirle a Rukia-

-Bueno mañana esperare sus ordenes Kuchiki taichou- dijo Max yéndose con un shumpo

-Wow que shumpo más rápido casi no lo vi, bueno es mejor que nos vayamos verdad Ukitake-

-Si tienes razón, recuerda Byakuya tendrás que ser más expresivo y no decírselo a Rukia tan cortadamente- dijo Ukitake alejándose junto a Shunsui

-Bueno creo que ya llego la hora de decirle a Rukia la verdad- dijo mientras se preparaba para salir del escuadrón

**¿Cómo creen que Byakuya le dirá a rukia que esta enamorado? Como lo tomara ella, cual será el primer presente del Kuchiki mayor todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan o se saldrá de control todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos **

**Bueno tal vez hoy me propase con Byakuya pero bueno yo pagaría por verlo celoso o por lo menos con alguna emoción que se note a simple vista y todo se pondrá aun mejor les diré como es Max tiene la altura de Ukitake cabello azabache de color café ojos verdes es de la complextura de Cifer con eso será suficiente para que se den una idea de cómo es por favor dejen sus comentarios se aceptan tomatazos Bankais hiper rayos, y demás**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOOLAAA LES AGRADESCO POR PONER MI HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITAS, DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS ADEMÁS POR VISITAR MI HISTORIA SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**Advertencia: Capitulo totalmente Ichiruki nada más**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-san **

**Capitulo 5: Se lo dirás tú ¿verdad?**

Se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del quinto escuadrón dos shinigamis hablando sobre un pequeño problema:

-Rukia, entonces ¿Quién le dirá a Byakuya?- dijo un peli-naranja

-Obvio tú, recuerda que tu te me declaraste-

-Yo que recuerde no fue así enana fuiste tú-

-No es cierto baka-

-claro que si recuerda-

**Flashback**

**Ya estaban a punto de cumplirse un año desde que Ichigo había recuperado sus poderes y estaba feliz por que podía estar junto a su amada Rukia pero tenía un pequeño problema **

**-Ichigo por que no le dices lo que sientes- le dijo Zangentzu en su mente**

**-Solo tienes que decirle te amo es muy fácil, comprendes mi rey- complemento Shirosaki que estaba junto a Zangentzu**

**-¿Pero que tal si ella no me ama?, tal vez mientras no nos vimos se halla enamorado de alguien más-**

**-Te vas a rendir así de fácil, no puedo creer que el viejo y yo estemos a tus ordenes si o tienes las agallas para decírselo-**

**-Déjalo en paz, Ichigo ha estado en peores ¿o me equivoco?-**

**-No Zangentzu, tiene razón no tengo las agallas para decírselo-**

**- Mi rey solo tienes que decirle dos palabras, si no se lo dices hoy yo me encargare mañana de decírselo-**

**-Ni de coña dejare que uses mi cuerpo otra vez, Zangentzu ¿lo golpeas?-**

**-No me metan en sus asuntos más de lo que estoy-**

**-¿Entonces Ichigo le dirás a Rukia que la amas?- le pregunto su hollow**

**-Se lo diré hoy, pero me daré una idea en el parque en esta época tiene un hermoso atardecer- Ichigo se sonrojo al pensar como lo tomaría ella**

**Mientras tanto cierta ojivioleta platicaba con su taichou Ukitake sobre el mismo problema que la aquejaba**

**-Taichou ¿cree que también este enamorado de mi?- pregunto sonrojada**

**-Por supuesto si se llevan de maravilla, ¿Por qué creerías lo contrario?- le dijo su capitán tranquilo**

**-por que tal vez se halla enamorado durante el tiempo que no nos vimos- respondió triste**

**-No lo creo, pero recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana así que seria mejor que te relajaras un poco ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por ahí?-**

**-Gracias taichou- y se fue la ojivioleta a dar una vuelta por el parque**

**-Como le diré al baka de Ichigo que lo amo, si se supone que el debería decírmelo a mi- susurro**

**-Cierto ¿pero cuanto tiempo piensa esperar?- le digo Renji**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Por que tal vez aún no tenga el valor de decírtelo-**

**-Pero no quiero darle la satisfacción de que sepa que me gano-**

**-Bueno ya sabrás si quieres arriesgarte o esperar, me voy con los demás ¿vienes?-**

**-No- dijo algo cortante**

**-Ya se vas a ver a tu futuro novio, espero que el capitán no lo mate nos vemos luego- dijo Renji corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás**

**-¡Renji!- dijo una toda enrojecida Rukia**

**-**_**Rukia mira es Ichigo**_**- le dijo su zampaktou **

**-Ichigo-dijo saludándolo y acercándose a el**

**-Hola Rukia quiero que veas algo especial- la tomo de la mano haciendo que se sonrojaran los dos**

**-Oye vas rápido- le dijo la petit**

**-No empieces- bufo**

**-Espérame- **

**-Camina más rápido enana-**

**-Y tu camina más lento baka- dijo esto dándole un puntapié**

**-¡¿Qué te pasa enana?!-**

**-Ibas muy rápido-**

**-Bueno no importa ya llegamos-**

**-Ichigo ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-**

**-Vamos a ver el atardecer- le indico que se sentara en el pasto-¿Te parece?- después la abrazo haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran a más no poder. Era un atardecer hermoso en el cielo se veían las más bellas y puras tonalidades de naranja, rosa, morado y azul que anunciaban el final del día junto a unas nubes blancas con las que hacían contraste perfectamente**

**-Ichigo… tengo que decirte algo yo….-**

**-Yo también Rukia…yo-**

**-Te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados, después se vieron los dos sonrojados, se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que podían sentir sus respiraciones entonces se dijeron**

**-Te amo Ichigo-**

**-Y yo a ti Rukia-**

**Eliminaron la distancia restante y se dieron un beso en donde le dijeron al otro cuanto lo habían extrañado cuando se separaron y como querían decirle lo que sentían uno por el otro, cuando vieron ya era de noche**

**-Entonces ya somos novios-**

**-Claro que si Rukia**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Bueno, pero entonces Ichigo ¿Quien se lo dirá?- le pregunto Rukia

-Creo que deberías ser tú ya que es tu hermano-

-_De seguro no quiere que nii-sama le haga algo…_Entonces Kurosaki-kun no va a ser caballeroso- dijo en su meloso tono

-Sabes que odio ese tono pero será peor si tú se lo dices verdad enana-

-Si pero, ¡Ya deja de decirme así Baka!-

-Te amo Rukia-

-Y yo a ti Ichigo- y se fueron caminando abrazados

**LOL capitulo totalmente Ichiruki, quiero saber si les gusta mi fic o no dejen comentarios porfas, cambiando de tema, algunos dirán que Byakuya y Matsumoto son la pareja más extraña que conoce los comprendo yo pensaba lo mismo pero una idea se me vino de una pareja no les diré cual pero de todos los fics de Bleach solo tiene uno en ingles y dije por que no hacer uno de ellos dos no tenia idea de cómo hasta que dije por que no lo pongo relacionado con la historia que están leyendo obviamente en otro fic y puff todo tuvo sentido espero actualizar la siguiente semana hasta entonces **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gatito LOL reportándose para que lean el siguiente capitulo de su historia y ver hasta cuando hay vacaciones que disfruten el capitulo Gatito LOL fuera **

**Nota: cap corto**

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo san**

**Capitulo 6: La plática y el recuerdo aún no muere**

-Nii-sama ya llegue-

-Rukia pasa necesito hablar contigo- dijo como siempre serio

-_O no ya debió de haberse enterado de que Ichigo es mi novio, _si que pasa nii-sama- dijo un poco nerviosa sentándose enfrente de el

-Veras ya se que no he sido la persona más afectuosa contigo aunque debí de haberlo hecho y necesito que sepas la razón- dijo aún más serio

-…_o no ya se entero o tal vez no ojala y sea la segunda-_

-La mayor parte del tiempo no lo era por mi orgullo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que he perdido cosas muy valiosas por ello-

-_que bueno que todavía no lo sabe ¿pero que será?-_

_-_Así que te lo diré fácil, estoy enamorado- dijo sonrojándose ligeramente el capitán pero disimulándolo, entonces Rukia puso cara de OMG

-¡¿De quien?!- dijo la ojivioleta

-…..de Rangiku- dijo Byakuya totalmente sonrojado que era imposible disimularlo

-_OMG, desde cuando que no se le nota nada, ¿habrá sido quien la beso?, ¿Alguien más sabe esto?, se lo dirá…- _ y más preguntas hasta que Byakuya interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Rukia ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo algo reocupado por que ella no lo aceptara

-Si estoy bien, solo sorprendida-

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie-

-Entendido nii-sama, pero tengo una pregunta-

-¿Cuál Rukia?-

-¿Quién más sabe esto?-

-A parte de nosotros solo tres personas más, Ukitake, Shunsui y Kinaru-

-Nii-sama ¿Te refieres a Máximo Kinaru?

-El mismo-

-Bueno me retiro nii-sama- dijo mientras se levantaba

-Espera Rukia- dijo mientras se levantaba –Que duermas bien- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

Rukia salio de la habitación y se fue a dormir sin antes decirse a si misma:

-Nii-sama esta cambiando por amor de eso no hay duda-

**Mientras tanto en un lugar del hueco mundo**

-Kiran ya tenemos al infiltrado dentro de poco nos dará los archivos ocultos acerca de los experimentos de Aizen ¿pero para que los quiere?-

-Para crear Vast Lord Iyaru-

-Pero la sociedad de almas lo descubrirá y de de seguro mandara a los capitanes y nos detendrá-

-Lo harán a no ser que sean los propios capitanes los que se conviertan en Vast Lord-

-Y que hay de los tenientes-

-Les sucederá lo mismo por que no saben como detener a su hollow-

-Pero que hay del cegador Kurosaki Ichigo-

-Nos encargaremos de el, verdad Gin-

-Esse eee…ss Ichimaru Gin pensé que estaba muerto-

-De cierta manera pero logre revivir a su hollow y conserva la mayo parte de su esencia pero ya no es el mismo el hollow tiene ahora el control-

-¿Qué acaso crees que moriría tan fácil?- dijo con una sonrisa mas extraña, su apariencia era casi igual solo cambio su cabello a un tono negro

-Pero por que a el y no a Aizen o Kaname-

-Teníamos un trato cierto Gin-

-Claro, sabia que el plan de Aizen iba a fracasar desde que vi el potencial de Kurosaki así que cuando estábamos en el hueco mundo acepte el trato de Kiram-

**Flashback**

**-Gin puedes ver como va la formación de los vast lord y como sigue el plan para hacer la llave del rey- dijo Aizen**

**-Como digas- respondió y se marcho-**_**Tendré que aceptar el trato de Kiram no me queda alternativa así solo podré tener una oportunidad de salir de todo esto ojala salga bien y no sea descubierto antes **_**– pensó**

**-Kiram acepto el trato-**

**-Me alegra Gin ya le dijiste a Kaname-**

**-No el es demasiado fiel a Aizen, si le digo lo tomara como traición y me delatara-**

**-¿Qué acaso no es traición?-**

**-Lo se, pero seguro su plan fallara así que no me quedo alternativa-**

**-Bueno en ese caso bienvenido-**

**Fin del Flashback**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo dejen sus comentarios o conciencia se pondrá así: ****T_T ****Y SE LA PASARA MOLESTANDOME **

**Conciencia: ****:3**


End file.
